Something High About High School
by NewbieKnucklesGirl
Summary: My first day at school started with hair sniffing by my annoying next's door neighbor, Brick. He's obsessed with me to the point of stealing my panties! Then Berserk and Bell came along and want to fight me for him! But he isn't mine! Bubbles thinks it's romantic! My high school life is over. Original pairings. (Also features The Narrator!)


**_Something High About High School_**

My first day at school started with hair sniffing by my annoying next's door neighbor, Brick. He's obsessed with me to the point of stealing my panties! Then Berserk and Bell came along and want to fight me for him?! But he isn't mine!Bubbles thinks it's romantic?! My high school life is officially dead.

(Also features The Narrator!)

Alright, lets see how I do!

* * *

**_Chapter 1 What happened to humanity?_**

_Narrator: In the City of Townsville! Where all is night but inside the PowerPuff home something is not right!_

"So..this is what you wear at night?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVERT!"

_Narrator:Yep! I was right! But lets take a closer look inside._

"Aw," Brick sighed as he climbed out of Blossom's pink bed. The red headed girl was ticked, her face was pouty and slobbery. She was wearing a pink, long sleeve shirt and jogging pants. Brick was only wearing his red boxers.

_Narrator: But Brick wasn't ready to give up on Blossom just yet.! He tried to charm his way back into her bed, but that has been censored. So, lets just move on to the next's day! The first day of high school where the sisters are expressing their excitement!_

"Screw school," Buttercup rolled eyes as she chomped on her pancakes made by Bubbles. She was wearing a green t shirt, red vest, black skinny jeans and converse. Her black hair was messy and pulled into a ponytail. "Getting up this early. For what? To learn a bunch of crap I won't even remember when I graduate?! Can't we just stick to ABC's and call it a day?"

_Narrator: Hm, well lets try Bubbles!_

"I'm going to make all kinds of friends!" Bubbles cheered. She was wearing a white tank top, pink short jacket, blue jeans and blue flats. Her blonde hair had grown longer and was put in curls.

_Narrator: Now that's the sprit! _

"Then I'm going to run for Mayor of Townsville and my new friends and I will take over!"

_Narrator: Whoa! It's only the first day Bubbles! Don't go buying pom pom just yet, make the team first. Anyway, maybe Blossom is on the right track?_

"Is Double Jepordey still legal?" Blossom asked as she poured apple juice into her glass. She was wearing a red and white striped, button shirt, pink skinny jeans and white sandals. Her red hair was up as usual but with a red headband.

_Narrator:Professor?! Anything you wanna say? Any concerns? _

"...Education is important, being popular is overrated and stop thinking of killing. Bye Girls!" The Professor said as he continued to read his newspaper. Nothing much had changed about him.

_Narrator:Even though I'm a bit of shamed in humanity, lets see what's going on over at the Ruffs house._

"The only reason I want you all to go to school is because I want you to get the hell out of my house!" Mojo Jojo yelled at his boys. But they were ignoring him as usual.

"Man, Brick you're a creep!" Butch said as he high fives his brother. Brick was showing him pictures of Blossom sleeping. Butch was wearing a gray shirt and baggy black pants and green shoes. His black hair stood up.

_Narrator:..._

"I think you need to seek help." Boomer shrugged. He thought his brother's obsession with Blossom was strange considering the collection of panties and photos he had stolen from her knowing and unknowingly. Boomer was wearing a white surfers t shirt, jeans and white shoes. His blond hair was shaggy.

"You're just jelling because you can't get Bubbles to give the time of day, evening, night or the next day!" Brick stuck his tongue out. He wore his red, ripped sleeve shirt, black vest, pants

and red Jordans. His red hair covered by his hat.

"Hm, you're right! Maybe I should steal her bras?" Boomer said scarasticly tapping his chin "She'll defiantly give me some digits then! Along with a few flying fist and a free ride to jail."

"Is anyone listening to me?!" Mojo shouted.

_Narrator: Nope. Okay! Enough about undergarments and prevs- Lets just move on to school! Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are now in homeroom. _

"You look paranoid." Buttercup looked at her over the shoulder sister, Blossom. The sisters were sitting in the middle of the classroom next to the window. The class was full of chatty freshmen and Bubbles was trying to find her spot in the cool crowd.

"You'd be paranoid too if you had some next's door creep trying to sleep with you!" Blossom exclaimed. Buttercup paused for a moment the replied "This is why we have super powers. The force is with you so use it all damn ready!"

"I have! But he won't leave me alone!"

"Have you led him on?"

"Really?!" Blossom slammed her head on the desk. Buttercup got bored and decided to blast her music on her phone.

_Narrator: Aw, poor Blossom! Hopefully things will get better-oh who am I kidding. Things are going to be hell for you Blossom, you just wait._

Soon the teacher walked inside the classroom.

_Narrator:Uh oh...see, I told you the first day would be hell. Don't schools do background checks anymore or am I just too old?_

Blossom gasped once she saw her homeroom teacher, "No! Him?! He's a teacher now?!" She paused once she spotted three shadows near the door. She could feel a pair of eyes on her

"What are you bickering about now?" Buttercup asked taking out her headphones but Bubbles beat her to it as she raced to Blossom "I was just talking to Jenny who told Mark who told Lisa who told Steven who told Luna who told-"

"Who tried to tell Buttercup but she fisted them in the mouth!" Buttercup snapped .That's when Butch, now in front of her desk smacked her cheeks and said "Like ZOMG! Really girl?!"

_Narrator:I wouldn't touch her if I were you-no one ever listens to me._

"You're asking for it, girl." Buttercup said through her teeth as she knocked Butch's hand off her cheek. He only smiled and chuckled "Whatever baby, you know you wanna ride the _**Butcher**."_

_Narrator:Oh dear..._

Blossom didn't see Brick anywhere in sight. Sighing in relief as the teacher introduced himself "Good morning, class. I'm you're ruler, Him."

_Narrator:Don't you mean teacher?_

"No, I mean ruler. I never make any mistakes."

_Narrator:...Right. What do I know? Anyway, as the class whispered about their creepy new teach-I mean ruler, Him, Blossom was freaking out about Brick's absences._

"Maybe he just has another class." Blossom thought as she relaxed her tense shoulders. Suddenly her hair was lifted off her neck and she heard people giggling and gasping.

"Now that's just sick." Blossom heard Buttercup say as she looked up to see Brick sniffing her hair.

_Narrator:...That boys a freak. I said it._

Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic and I've been diying to post it. Sorry if I made Brick to creepy, I'll work on that!Remember this story will also spotlighting Bubbles and Buttercup in some parts.

Everyone is welcomed to speak their mind.

Oh and does anyone know the best time to update? Like what day?

Anyway, review or comment! Or pm me if you have any question or you see any mistakes!

Bye!:)


End file.
